Julian Bernardino's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 15: Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's fifteenth Take Along/Take 'N' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Duck *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *James *Gordon *Henry *Angry Henry (Henry and the Elephant) *Devious Diesel *Angry Devious Diesel (Thomas to the Rescue) *Happy Devious Diesel *Casey Jr *Johnny *Tillie *Toots *Montana *Tracy *Tootle *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) Transcript * George Carlin: Diesel the new engine was sulking. * Freight Cars: Trucks are waiting in the yard... * George Carlin: The freight cars were not stop singing rudely at him. * Freight Cars: "Show the world what I can do", gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about like a big black weasel... * George Carlin: Duck was horrified. * Freight Cars: When he pulls the wrong trucks out... * Duck: Shut up! * George Carlin: He ordered, and bumped them hard. * Freight Cars: Pop goes the Diesel! * Duck: I'm sorry our cars were rude to you, Diesel. * George Carlin: Diesel was still furious. * Diesel: It's all your fault. You made them laugh at me. * Henry: Nonsense. * George Carlin: Said Henry. * Henry: Duck would never do that. We engines have our differences, but we never talked about them to the cars. That would be dis...dis... * Gordon: Disgraceful. * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * James: Disgusting. * George Carlin: Put in James. * Henry: Despicable. * George Carlin: Finished Henry. Diesel hated Duck. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan. He was going to tell lies about Duck. Next day, he spoke to the cars. * Diesel: I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed. Duck told me one about Gordon. I'll whisper it. Don't tell Gordon I told you. * George Carlin: And he sniggered away. * Freight Cars: Ha, ha, ha! * George Carlin: Guffawed the cars. * Freight Cars: Gordon will be cross with Duck when he knows. Let's tell him and get back at Duck for bumping us. * George Carlin: They laughed rudely at the engines as they went by. Soon Gordon, Henry, and James found out why. * Gordon: Disgraceful. * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * James: Disgusting. * George Carlin: Put in James. * Henry: Despicable. * George Carlin: Finished Henry. * Henry: We cannot allow it. * George Carlin: They consulted together. * Henry: Yes. * George Carlin: They said. * Henry: He did it to us, we'll do it to him and see how he likes it. * George Carlin: Duck was tired out. The cars had been cheeky and troublesome. He wanted a rest in the shed. The 3 engines barred his way. * (Gordon, James and Henry wheesh steam with fury, causing Duck to get dazed) * James: Keep out! * Duck: Stop fooling. * George Carlin: Said Duck. * Duck: I'm tired. * James: So are we. * George Carlin: Hissed the engines. * Gordon: We're tired of you. We like Diesel. We don't like you. * Henry: You tell tales about us to the cars. * Duck: I don't! * Gordon, James and Henry: You do! * Duck: I don't! * Gordon, James and Henry: You do! * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. * Gordon: Duck called me a "Galloping Sausage"! * George Carlin: Spluttered Gordon. * James: "Rusty Red Scrap Iron"! * George Carlin: Hissed James. * Henry: I'm "Old Square Wheels"! * George Carlin: Fumed Henry. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Duck? * George Carlin: Duck considered. * Duck: I only wish sir. * George Carlin: He said gravely. * Duck: That I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits... * Sir Topham Hatt: (clearing throat) * Gordon, James and Henry: He made cars laugh at us. * George Carlin: Accused the engines. Sir Topham Hatt recovered. He been trying not to laugh himself. * Sir Topham Hatt: Did you, Duck? * Duck: Certainly not, Sir. No steam engine will be as mean as that. * George Carlin: Diesel lurked up. * Sir Topham Hatt: Now, Diesel, you heard what Duck said. * Diesel: I can't understand it, Sir, to think that Duck of all engines. I'm dreadfully grieved, Sir, but know nothing. * Sir Topham Hatt: I see. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Diesel squirmed and hope he didn't. * Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sorry, Duck, but you must go to Edward's station for a while. I know he'll be glad to see him. * Duck: As you wish, Sir. * George Carlin: Duck trundled sadly away, while Diesel smirked with triumph. Trivia *Diesel's Devious Deeds will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Devious Diesel sulking with some freight cars. *Shot 2 will film some freight cars going away and the others being shunted. *Shot 3 will film Devious Diesel shunting the freight cars away. *Shot 4 will film Duck looking surprised. *Shot 5 will film Duck bumping a freight car. *Shot 6 will film Devious Diesel backing up. *Shot 7 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 8 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 9 will film Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 10 will film James talking, annoyed. *Shot 11 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 12 will film an Angry Devious Diesel thinking. *Shot 13 will film Devious Diesel looking surprised. *Shot 14 will film Devious Diesel scheming. *Shot 15 will film a happy Devious Diesel going along the freight cars. *Shot 16 will film a happy Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 17 will film a happy Devious Diesel going past the freight cars. *Shots 18 to 20 will film the Freight Cars laughing. *Shots 21 to 23 will film Gordon, an Angry Henry, and James going past. *Shot 24 will film the Freight Cars laughing. *Shot 25 will film Gordon, James, and an angry Henry finding out why. *Shot 26 will film Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 27 will film James talking, annoyed. *Shot 28 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 29 will film Gordon, James, and Henry scheming. *Shot 30 will film Gordon talking happily. *Shot 31 will film James talking schemingly. *Shot 32 will film a sly Henry talking. *Shot 33 will film Duck pulling five freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 34 and 35 will film Duck shunting five freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 36 will film a tired Duck. *Shots 37 to 40 will film Duck running light, going onto the Turntable, and being turned round. *Shot 41 will film a grumpy Gordon, an annoyed James, and an angry Henry wheeshing steam. *Shot 42 will film Duck getting stunned. *Shot 43 will film an annoyed James talking. *Shot 44 will film a grumpy Gordon, an annoyed James, and an angry Henry talking. *Shot 45 will film a cross Duck talking. *Shot 46 will film a grumpy Gordon, an annoyed James, and an angry Henry talking. *Shot 47 will film Casey Jr, Tracy, and Tillie looking alarmed. *Shot 48 will film Johnny, Toots, Montana, and Tootle looking alarmed too. *Shot 49 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving. *Shot 50 will film Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 51 will film James talking, annoyed. *Shot 52 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 54 will film Duck talking, worried. *Shot 55 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 56 will film a grumpy Gordon, an annoyed James, and an angry Henry talking. *Shot 57 will film Sir Topham Hatt turning around. *Shot 58 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 59 will film Duck talking, surprised. *Shot 60 will film Devious Diesel coming up. *Shot 61 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 62 will film an angry Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 63 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 64 will film a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 65 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 66 will film a sad Duck talking. *Shot 67 will film Duck being turned. *Shot 68 will film Duck puffing away, crying in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble. *Shot 69 will film a happy Devious Diesel laughing. *Shot 70 will film a happy Devious Diesel going into the sheds. *Shot 71 will film Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle looking sad. *Shot 72 will film Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle dripping some tears. *The special guests will be Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle. Category:Julian Bernardino